


Nursing

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used during sex), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuri and Victor have a request for Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.
> 
> For Nu_toamna, who suggested first time nursing, and Narda, who seconded first times. :)

“Yuuri, could we borrow you for a moment?” Victor asks softly as he shepherds Yuri into Yuuri’s bedroom and locks the door behind them.

“Of course,” Yuuri replies, taking his headphones off and getting out of his computer chair to approach the Russian duo. Yuri is clinging to Victor, face buried in his chest and not looking at Yuuri, and the dark-haired man exchanges a concerned look with his silver-haired lover.

“Yurio was hoping he could nurse,” Victor explains, petting Yuri’s blond hair. Yuuri catches a glimpse of red cheeks and nervous green eyes as the younger Russian glances at him.

“Oh,” he says dumbly. “Sure. What should I-?” He starts as a hand buries itself in his shirt, dragging him close. Yuri has his shirt pushed up and his lips over a nipple before Yuuri is even quite sure what’s happening. 

“Yurio, why don’t you let Mommy sit down and take off his shirt?” the silver-haired man suggests. Yuri clings stubbornly to his lover, as though afraid if he lets go now he won’t get a second chance.

“I-it’s okay,” Yuuri replies, stumbling to the bed and bringing Yuri along with him. He maneuvers his shirt off, propping himself up against the wall with the blond in his lap. “Is this comfortable?” he asks Yuri, who nods faintly.

Victor settles in the computer chair with enviable grace, watching the two of them. Yuuri turns a little red under his gaze, settling his hands tentatively on Yuri’s hips. His lover’s mouth is warm against his chest, the gentle pressure soothing but also unexpectedly stimulating. He shifts a little as Yuri sucks on his nipple, trying to make his growing arousal less obvious as little sparks of pleasure shoot down his spine. But as the blond nurses obliviously, Yuuri’s erection continues to swell. The dark-haired man looks pleadingly at Victor, alarmed.

“It’s okay,” his silver-haired lover soothes, reading Yuuri’s red face. “It’s a perfectly normal reaction. Nobody will be upset with you if you come while Yurio’s nursing. Will we, baby?”

“No,” Yuri murmurs, switching to his lover’s other nipple. Yuuri lets out a deep breath, trying to relax. He strokes Yuri’s hair, focusing on the feel of it between his fingers as the blond nurses.

“Mommy,” the blond says after a while, somewhat hesitantly, “Can we lay down?”

“Of course baby,” the dark-haired man replies. “How do you-?” Yuri pushes him towards the center of the bed and down onto his back, and then curls up beside him. The blond lays half on Yuuri’s chest as he fills the space between Yuuri and the wall. The black-haired man curls his right arm around Yuri, holding him to his chest as the blond goes back to nursing. It’s a reasonably comfortable position, but the way it displays his erection makes Yuuri feel exposed.

“Yuuri,” Victor calls softly, sliding his chair over next to the bed. “Can I take care of you?” His hand moves to hover over his dark-haired lover’s erection, his meaning obvious.

“Oh,” Yuuri mutters, glancing at Yurio, who looks content enough to ignore them both. “Wouldn’t that be a little . . . ?”

“It’s okay,” the silver-haired man assures him, resting his hand on Yuuri’s thigh. He rubs soothing circles with his thumb. “We don’t mind. But it’s up to you.”

The Japanese man considers it for a moment, his desire for intimacy with Victor ultimately outweighing his embarrassment. “Okay,” he says faintly.

The silver-haired man smiles, leaning in to kiss him gently. He pulls Yuuri’s clothing down just enough to get access to his length, stroking him softly. The black-haired man blushes darker in embarrassment at the way his cock leaks precome heavily at Victor’s touch. Yuuri lets out a shuddering breath, his erection twitching in time to the pull of Yuri’s mouth and Victor’s hand.

“Relax,” Victor murmurs. “Just enjoy.” He leans down to place a teasing kiss at the head of Yuuri’s cock. The dark-haired man whimpers, mouth opening in surprise as he comes on Victor’s face.

“Ah,” Victor gasps, eyes going wide. Caught up in his own orgasm, Yuuri misses the shudder that runs through the silver-haired man as he comes, panting quietly.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri blurts miserably, going to sit up but stopping when Yuri makes an unhappy noise. He pets the blond’s hair reflexively, shuddering a little as Yuri nurses through the aftershocks. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Victor replies soothingly. “I liked it.”

“But I-”

“Yuuri,” the silver-haired man says, reaching out to tip Yuuri’s chin towards him with one hand and directing one of his Japanese lover’s hands to his crotch. “I _liked_ it.”

Yuuri turns a deep, deep red as he feels the damp patch over Victor’s groin. “ _Oh_ ,” he murmurs faintly as his lover releases his hand.

The silver-haired man smiles, drawing his other hand back. He swipes two fingers across his face and sticks them in his mouth, tasting his lover on them. Yuuri is fairly certain he’s going to combust when Victor winks at him and _keeps doing it_. The dark-haired man’s cock is starting to twitch in arousal again by the time Victor has his face mostly clean.

“How are you doing, Yurio?” the older Russian asks. The blond mumbles contentedly, still mouthing at Yuuri’s chest. “Are you ready for bed?” The younger Russian glares faintly, looking much too blissful for the look to be very effective. 

Victor chuckles, grabbing a tissue to clean the remnants of Yuuri’s orgasm from his cock. “Mommy will let you nurse later. For now, why don’t you go get ready for the bath? I’ll be right over and we can go in together.”

“Okay,” Yuri grumbles. He lifts himself up to kiss Yuuri affectionately, murmuring “Thank you, Mommy,” in a much sweeter tone than he’d given Victor. The silver-haired man slides to the side to let the blond off the bed. Then Yuri shuffles sleepily to the door and out of Yuuri’s room.

“There’s no right way to enjoy this,” Victor says softly once Yuri is gone. “Sexual or nonsexual, as long as you like it, that’s all that matters.”

“Is it- for comfort, for Yurio?” Yuuri asks, trying not to be embarrassed as he tucks himself back into his pants.

“I think mostly,” the silver-haired man replies. “He’ll ask for both comfort and sex, probably. But I don’t know.”

“You don’t?” Yuuri echoes in surprise. “I thought he-”

“He’s never asked to nurse from me,” Victor explains. “Just ‘Mommy,’” he adds with a bright, teasing smile.

“O-oh,” the Japanese man replies, looking down with a blush. “I liked it,” he admits softly.

“I thought so,” his lover replies with a mischievous grin, sliding his fingers across his lips and lapping obscenely at the tip of them. “And that’s all that matters,” he murmurs before Yuuri can get too embarrassed, sliding closer to kiss his raven-haired lover. “Thank you for giving him such a good first experience with this.” He adds another kiss for good measure, making Yuuri moan as he works the dark-haired man open under his mouth.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for practice. Don’t forget to stretch,” Victor purrs wetly against Yuuri’s lips. He stands languidly, following Yuri’s path out the door.

Yuuri feels a little frazzled as he watches him go. He’s still not entirely convinced this isn’t some sort of crazy dream, but he’s definitely going to enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I told my beta I couldn't think of a summary for this, and she said "Um, sounds like a personal problem." If she weren't so good at this . . .


End file.
